Flowers are among the most often given and most widely appreciated gifts. Generally, flowers look best when presented as a floral arrangement in a vase. However, floral arrangements are expensive, and vases are bulky. Many gift givers thus settle for cellophane or tissue paper-wrapped flowers with a tie string, together with a plain note card. This is typically a leaky and unimpressive manner of presentation, albeit inexpensive. It would be preferable to present flowers with an attractive, convenient, and decorative vase that even has an appropriate theme for the occasion, yet is inexpensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,240 (to Roberts, et al), a floral greeting card is disclosed which has an expandable base and a separate face card which attaches to the base. The base is capable of supporting a floral-preserving foam into which flowers are inserted. The base and face card have cooperating apertures in their sides through which the flowers can extend. The face card may have designs and greetings on it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,010 (to Isenberg) discloses a novelty carton consisting of one sheet of material which folds into a package having a single, upwardly projecting, decorative element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,660 (to Willis, et al) discloses a decorative carton in which there are decorative elements that form portions of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,819 (to Grossman) discloses a three-piece foldable decorative gift basket.
There is still a need for a vase formed from one sheet of material that has multiple decorative elements inbetween walls of the vase to be assembled, yet do not form part of the walls of the assembled vase. This would provide a greater variety of decorative shapes for a container formed of a single sheet of material.